


Curtain Kiss

by PanicAtMarianasTrench



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Curtains, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Jackiplier, M/M, marksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtMarianasTrench/pseuds/PanicAtMarianasTrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack go curtain shopping and don't know which to choose. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I started writing again, but well here's my first work on ao3 and it's a way too short and fluffy Septiplier One Shot. Enjoy! (Also sorry for weird layout and grammar/punctuation and stuff)
> 
> Based on this prompt by otpprompts on tumblr http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134388663281/imagine-your-otp-in-a-room-with-very-thin

"Ugh why do we have to shop for curtains of all things?", Mark groaned throwing his head back and rolling his eyes.  
"Because you need new curtains for your bedroom after you set fire to the old ones.", Jack threw him a look but Mark looked away and suddenly seemed really interested in a pink shower curtain.  
"I don't remember anything of that sort happening...", he mumbled touching the curtains fabric.  
They wandered through the never ending aisles, looking at the displayed curtains of all sorts, lengths and colors just to notice that they didn't have a clue which ones to choose.  
"Wow these ones look really cool, they're just like a wedding veil. Markimoo, c'mere and kiss your bride", the Irish pointed at a bright white, see-through lace curtain, ran to it, threw said curtain over his head and puckered his lips in a childish manner.  
Mark hesitated for a moment too long, he had to admit that the curtains were pretty but they were nothing in comparison to Jack and that it brought his thoughts to a probably very impossible future wedding with Jack. He couldn't just turn that into a joke now not when he already had to use all of his strength to restrain himself from tackling the other man and kissing him until he went crazy. He swallowed the lump in his throat, gathered all his courage and just walked right up to his best friend and roommate. When Mark came to halt in front of his 'bride' he puckered his lips, closed his eyes and leaned forward.  
The kiss was short and chaste and insecure but full of feelings and Mark was pleasantly surprised that besides of a little surprised twitch, Jack didn't show any sign of wanting to pull away. When they parted both of their faces were flushed red. Mark pulled his lower lip between his teeth and chewed on it worriedly, what would Jack think of him now? Oh god what if he never talked to him again? What if he sucked at kissing? Did... did his breath stink?  
Jack began grinning and it was most likely the brightest smile Mark had ever seen on the others face.  
"Get some!", some dude at the end of the aisle screamed and a girl besides him wolf whistled.  
The two friends and soon to be lovers both blushed even harder, if that was possible.  
"Um... dinosaurs?", Jack asked awkwardly holding up a pair of light blue curtains with green and pink dinosaurs on them.  
"Dinosaurs.", Mark smiled, linked their hands and they walked to the check out.  
And since this day these curtains decorated _their_ bedroom.


End file.
